With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, image capture apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras or the like are now in widespread use or being combined with various electronic devices. Such image capture apparatuses are needed to satisfy requirements such as reduction of the whole apparatus size, auto focus and as well as improvement of image quality.
In an image capture apparatus of the related art, the image capture apparatus typically includes at least one lens module having a plurality of lens and an image sensor for detecting light from the at least one lens module. The plurality of lens are required to co-axially align with one other and as well as the image sensor along an axial direction called “optical axial direction”. The lens may be received in a lens barrel, the image sensor may be received in an image sensor housing, and the lens barrel may be threadedly engaged with the image sensor housing. When the lens barrel is rotated relative to the image sensor housing, the lens may thus be driven to move relative to the image sensor as well as an object to be captured, i.e., the lens can thus be driven to an in-focus position to capture the object clearly.
However, the lens barrel as well as the lens illustrated above has to be rotated relative to the image sensor or the object, in this case, if abrasion occurs between the lens barrel and the image sensor housing, it may easily lead the lens to a loss of concentricity with the image sensor, i.e., lead the lens to deviate from the optical axial direction, thereby reducing the quality of the image.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
What is also needed is an image capture apparatus using such a lens module.